The Stars and The Night Sky
by kelpa
Summary: Draco confesses something to Ginny, Ginny is scared, Draco makes a promise! Chapter 5 up!
1. Outside the Spring Ball

The Stars and The Night Sky- Chapter 1: Outside the Spring Ball  
  
Disclaimer: Everything to do with Harry Potter, characters, ideas, belongs to J.K Rowling, thank you!  
  
Pairings: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Cho, Hermione/Ron and some of random ones, that only come up a few times.  
  
Chapter Summary: It's time for the Spring Ball, everyone get excited *L* Draco has something important to tell Ginny, and Draco makes an important promise.  
  
***  
  
"Attention, Attention" called Dumbledore across the Great Hall, "Please listen up students" Silence came across the room. He continued "On Friday April 6th, we will be having a spring ball. It will be open to all students in 5th year or above." A few awes were heard from the crowd. "So I suggest", he said "you start planning right way, as the ball is in but two weeks." He paused "thank you for you attention" Dumbledore finished at sat back down. An immediate babble broke out among the students.  
  
"Yes!" cried Ginny excitedly "I'm allowed to go!"  
  
"Great, Gin." said Harry, whose mind and eyes were currently focused on Cho who was talking to her friends at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"You going to go with Cho, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah most likely" Harry replied. "What about you two?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron. "Are you going to go together?" Hermione and Ron both nodded. Harry laughed "that was expected." So conversations about the ball continued throughout dinner and over the next few weeks. Finally it was the last weekend before the ball , and Hermione and Ginny were in there dormitory deciding what to wear.  
  
"Ginny, what do you think I should wear?" She held up two robes "Should I wear the light blue one with the yellow butterfly's on it or the purple one with embroidered edges?", Ginny looked at the dresses, then replied.  
  
"Hmm I think you should wear the blue one".  
  
"Thanks Gin, I was thinking of that one too!" said Hermione  
  
"Ok, now you help me" Ginny said, as she laid two dress on her bed. "Which one, the pink one with white daisy's embroidered or it or the yellow and green one?"  
  
"Hmm that's a tough choise, I would go with the pink one."  
  
"Thanks" said Ginny Happily "So I guess were all really for the ball then"  
  
"Yeah I guess so." said Hermione "Wow look at the time it's almost eleven, we should get to bed." With that Ginny and Hermione changed into there nightgowns and crawled into bed. That week passed very slowly for Ginny, but finally it was Thursday night, the ball was tomorrow and Ginny was so excited she could barely sleep, but in the end she did manage to fall asleep. But in the middle on the night Ginny woke suddenly and quickly sat up.  
  
"How could I be so stupid?" Ginny whispered to herself. "I thought I had everything for the ball planned out? How could I be so stupid?" She asked herself again. "I don't have a date, I'll never get one now!" Ginny sighed, she was very disappointed and wasn't looking forward to the ball so much anymore. Well maybe I'll get to dance with Harry a few times, she perked up at the idea, but was still very disappointed and upset. Slowly she lay back down in bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Hurry up Ginny" Hermione told Ginny "The Balls already started, Ron's going to be waiting for me."  
  
"Sorry!" said Ginny "Ok I'm ready now"  
  
"Great" said Hermione, "now lets head down to the Great Hall." Hermione and Ginny walked down to the entrance of the Great Hall and met up with Ron, Harry and Cho, together they went inside.  
  
The whole Hall was decorated with Spring flowers and spring colours, it was very beautiful as it usually was when there were balls. Ginny sat down at a table while Hermione, Ron, Harry and Cho all went off to dance. Ginny was a bit depressed now because she had no one to dance with. She looked over at Harry and Cho and wished she was there instead of Cho, but she knew Harry loved Cho, and she was happy that Harry was enjoying himself. Harry looked over at Ginny sitting all alone, Ginny smiled at him. He should be hers she thought.  
  
Ginny couldn't take it any more. She decided to go outside and walk around for a bit. She stepped outside, it was a beautiful starry night she could hear the chirping of the crickets and the wind blew softly on her bare skin. She sighed, it was such a perfect night. She felt like she had just walked into a dream, everything was so perfect, when she heard someone call to her.  
  
"What are you doing here Weasel?" a cold voice came from the shadows. It was Draco Malfoy, the person she had least wanted to run into.  
  
"Same reason you are." She replied  
  
"What makes you think I don't have a date?" Draco said. Ginny glared at him.  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"No, but you were thinking it"  
  
"Oh, shut up Malfoy", she said angrily. There was silence between them for a few seconds then Draco said  
  
"That robe looks beautiful on you, Ginny"  
  
"What now you're throwing me compliments? You can't just leave me alone? I never did anything to you so why don't you just bug off" Ginny said. She was very annoyed now and just wanted to be left alone.  
  
"No, honestly, I'm not joking, can't someone say something nice?" Draco questioned.  
  
"I don't take compliments from a Slytherin like you Malfoy!"  
  
"Fine suit yourself, but it's a shame to see that beauty go to waste on good for nothing Potter, who's love struck for that stupid Ravenclaw girl," said Draco coldly.  
  
"Shut up" she Ginny, she didn't want to hear anything about Cho at the moment. "I didn't do any of this for Harry! Is that what you think?"  
  
"Then who did you do it for?" Ginny paused then answered,  
  
"For myself, and only for myself" though in her mind Ginny had done most of it for Harry, but she wasn't about to admit it to Draco. "I'm leaving" she declared and started to walk away. She would have been able to but Draco grabbed her by the wrist. Ginny stopped where she was.  
  
"Please don't go, I have something I need to talk to you about" Ginny turned and looked at him. There was a begging in his eyes and a sadness on his face that made her sit down beside him.  
  
"Ok so what it is, make it quick I don't have all night you know." She said impatiently. There was a pause while Draco was thinking of what to say, he didn't want his words to come out the wrong way, as he was going into a matter he knew wouldn't be a very pleasant one, but it needed to be done it had been bugging him for some time. "Ginny" he said slowly "I saw what happened at Christmas, I just wanted to tell you." Ginny looked into Draco's eyes, she had a look of horror and of great sadness on her face, tears started to fall down her face. Draco took out a handkerchief and gave it to her. After a few minutes of crying, Ginny finally spoke,  
  
"He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing it was all a mistake."  
  
"Ginny you know he wasn't drunk! Don't you see he hurt you, you're a wreck, you need to talk to someone."  
  
"I'm not a wreck, I'm completely fine. He's my brother I can forgive him." she argued, tears still streaming down her face, and she knew in her heart that she did need help, she couldn't get over this by herself and trying to forget about it had only made it worse.  
  
"Ginny, it was rape, sexual assault, it doesn't matter if it was your brother who did it to you it still wasn't right and you know it." He paused, and whispered very softly "I saw the look on your face, the pleading in your eyes, I saw you flinch as he touched you, the horror in your screams and begging when he didn't listen to you. Don't tell me it was ok, Ginny" Ginny couldn't take it she broke down, she couldn't talk only cry and cry and cry. Draco put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.  
  
^~^Flashback^~^ He saw him come at her. He saw how she trembled, how she screamed and how he ignored her. He saw him rip at her clothes till she stood naked, her body shivering with fear. He saw as she tried to run, and how he stopped her. He saw him press his body against hers, he heard the fear in her voice, she saw as she struggled and cried. He saw him destroy her virginity, scar her forever and make her never forget. He saw her helpless, crying and scared. Draco could have stopped him he could have prevented the whole thing, but what did he care about the matters of the Weasley's. But he couldn't forget, always would he remember how he didn't help her. ^~^Flashback^~^  
  
After a long while Ginny finally felt able to speak again, she whispered very softly.  
  
"Draco, I'm scared, I'd never ever seen Percy act that way before, and what he did to me." she broke down in tears yet again before she finished.  
  
"I know Ginny, I know you don't have to tell me." Draco said calmly "It will never happen again I promise"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Aww, it was such a hard chapter to write, There was so much I had to say. I really don't have many comments on it, don't worry it will get happier, well maybe I hope so at least. I feel really bad for Ginny, I was practically crying when I was writing it! The Flashback scene nearly killed me it was so wrong, but it was needed, I assure you! Please R&R thanks! 


	2. A Diary Lost is Always Found

The Stars and The Night Sky- Chapter 2: A Diary Lost is Always Found  
  
Disclaimer: Everything to do with Harry Potter, characters, ideas, belongs to J.K Rowling, thank you!  
  
Pairings: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Cho, Hermione/Ron and some of random ones, that only come up a few times.  
  
Chapter Summary: Ginny drops her diary, where she made quite a few secret confessions, who should pick it up but Draco Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat on her bed, writing in her diary, it was 2:00 am and everyone having been so tired from the ball had gone to bed hours ago, but Ginny couldn't sleep, how could she, after all that had happened that night? She heard Hermione sit up in her bed and turn on her light.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Hermione questioned sleepy  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I'm just writing in my diary." Ginny answered  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
"Oh yeah everything's fine." Ginny whispered  
  
"Ok then." said Hermione turning off her light and getting back into bed. She was asleep in a few seconds.  
  
Though of course everything wasn't ok nothing would ever be ok. Ginny was so upset she felt like screaming 'sure everything's ok, I've only been raped by my brother and I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy!' but she knew that wouldn't help anything just make things worse. Besides it wasn't Hermione's fault, it wasn't really anyone's fault except Percy's. Oh how she hated her brother. Tears ran down her face, she wiped them on her blankets, she wished Draco was here to comfort her. She turned back to her diary and started writing;  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He saw it, he was there, why didn't he help me? Didn't he see me struggle, hear my cries for help. I should hate him but I don't, In fact I think I'm in love with him. I was so scared he comforted me, he called me Ginny, he promised to protect me. I fool I may be, but it seemed that he actually cared for me. Oh what nonsense this is, he was doing it for his own good so he wouldn't have to feel sorry for me. But I looked into those eyes, they were but a sapphire glimmering in the night sky, that I could look upon forever. Does he truly care about me? Shall I ever know?  
  
-Ginny  
  
~~~  
  
He knew he should forget about her, but he couldn't put her out of his mind. He felt her pain he wanted to help her, but what could he do? 'Why did life have to be so hard' he wondered. 'Why did he feel so bad for Ginny and when did he start calling her Ginny?' Draco sighed, and lay back down on his bed, he picked up the unread letter from his father and started reading,  
  
Draco,  
  
I'm afraid I have some bad news. Percy Weasley, is to come to do some important ministry business. Damn him. I couldn't figure out what for, just be on the look out, he's a pest and you know how much he hates you. Give him what he deserves no one messes with a Malfoy.  
  
-Your Father Lucius  
  
Draco finished the letter a look of horror on his face. Ginny he thought. Percy was coming to Hogwarts for Ginny. Draco had to warn her, he had to do something!  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny yawned, She hadn't slept well at all. She glanced over a Hermione's bed it was empty, she was probably at Breakfast. Ginny got up dressed and headed down to the Great Hall, she was happy to find Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to Harry and Ron. "Hey 'Mione" she said sitting down.  
  
"Good morning Gin, did you sleep well?" Hermione answered  
  
"Yeah I slept ok, I guess." Ginny lied, helping herself to some toast  
  
"That's good"  
  
"Yeah" Ginny couldn't stop herself she glanced over at the Slytherin table, she saw Draco. He looked at her, she smiled weakly and turned back to the conversation happening at the Gryffindor table. She buttered her toast listening intently.  
  
"Wasn't the ball great?" asked Harry. Ron and Hermione both nodded.  
  
"It was ok" said Ginny  
  
"Gin, where were you? I didn't see you most of the night, I would have liked a dance." Harry said. Ginny blushed.  
  
"Umm, well I was outside it was a beautiful night you know." Ginny answered. Harry gave her an odd look. Ginny pretended to laugh.  
  
"What you don't believe me?" she questioned  
  
"It's not that, I was just worried that's all, wouldn't want anything to happen to one of my best friends." Harry said putting his arm on her shoulder. Ginny flinched 'Percy always did that she thought'. Harry looked surprised, 'something must be wrong' he thought, she's hasn't been her usual self lately, not since Christmas at least.'  
  
"Is everything alright Gin?" Harry asked concerned  
  
"Oh everything's fine" Ginny lied again. She felt like crying, 'she had to get out of here' she thought. "I'm going to head to the library, I'll see you around. She waved and left the Great Hall. Draco seeing Ginny leave he immediately excused himself from the Slytherin table and followed her. Ginny slipped her bag over her shoulder and wandering off towards the library. Little did she know that as she did, she dropped her diary leaving it in the middle of the floor.  
  
~~~  
  
A few minutes Draco wandered by he couldn't see where Ginny was. He would have to find another time to tell her the bad news. He glanced around the room for any sign of her, but she wasn't there. But he noticed a small book lying on the floor he went over and picked it up. It appeared to be a diary, he opened it and checked for names. There was only one entry in it and it was signed Ginny. He checked the date, it was written yesterday. Draco's heart skipped a beat, what did she write? Was there anything about him in it? Draco sat down on a bench and began reading it. His heart quicken as he read. 'She liked him' he thought, 'She actually liked him.' Draco was shocked he had no idea. He opened the Diary to the next page, took out a quill and scribbled a note.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well this chapter's happier, well sort of I tried to at least. Anyways I most likely be posting the next chapter for a while because I'm not quite sure how I want it to work yet. Thanks to everyone who review, you're the greatest! I did reply to your reviews though! 


	3. Struggling

The Stars and The Night Sky- Chapter 3: Struggling  
  
Disclaimer: Everything to do with Harry Potter, characters, ideas, belongs to J.K Rowling, thank you!  
  
Pairings: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Cho, Hermione/Ron and some of random ones, that only come up a few times.  
  
Chapter Summary: Percy returns, he determined to have what he wants it doesn't matter the consequences  
  
***  
  
Ginny was walking to Transfigurations with Harry, Hermione and Ron who were heading to Greenhouse Eight for Herbology. She was tired, it had been a long day. She had had double potions with the Slytherins earlier that morning, and Snape had spent the whole of the morning watching her, and telling her off for everything. Ginny was currently watching the picture of Sir William Cornel clean his glass, though she wasn't watching where she was going, and she accidentally ran into someone. "Sorry." she said turning around to see who she had ran into. It was Draco. "Oh it's you." she said surprised.  
  
"Yeah" said Draco "I have something to tell you something." he leaned over to whisper something to her, but before he was able to say anything, Harry, Hermione and Ron came around the corner. Draco stood up quickly. "Oh look, if it isn't Potter and his friends." Draco sneered, and walked off to his next class. Ginny wondered what Draco had to say, but she guessed it would have to wait till later and she hoped it wasn't that important. She said goodbye to Ron, Hermione and Harry at the door and headed into Transfigurations, she took her seat beside Kel Sutton and glanced up at the board to find out there lesson for today was. It read, Lesson #35: changing boxes into animals. She sighed it would be another long class.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco was anxious because though Percy was supposed to come yesterday, he had received another owl from his father telling him that Percy would be coming today instead. He was to be at Hogwarts during Draco's last class. Draco was worried, Ginny would be in class when Percy came and he could easily find her. Draco, being a year higher and in different classes, wouldn't be able to do anything. He needed a plan and he needed it fast.  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny was copying down the lesson when there was a knock on the door. McGonagall went and opened it. Percy walked into the classroom. Ginny's heart stopped, he was looking right at her with an evil glint in his eyes. Ginny was terrified. She knew she had to get away, she knew she needed to escape, but she was trapped. "Miss Weasley," said McGonagall " your brother wishes to speak to you."  
  
"I'm busy, can't I talk to him after class?" she questioned. Her mind was racing; she needed to think of something and fast.  
  
"But Miss Weasley, he says it's important." McGonagall argued.  
  
"I c-can't. I just can't." she was trembling, she wanted to cry.  
  
"Oh come on Gin, it won't take long" Percy said.  
  
"No, I won't and you can't make me!" she screamed.  
  
"Miss Weasley," said McGonagall angrily "you will go with your brother. Enough of this rubbish, now hurry along. You've wasted my class time long enough." Ginny knew she had lost, there was nothing she could do, she had to go with him. She slowly got up from her chair and walked towards the door. When she got there Percy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out into the hall. She struggled to break free of his grasp but he was holding her to tightly. Tears streamed down her face, she looked up into his eyes. They were as cold as ice.  
  
"Percy, Percy you have to listen to me." she said crying "I'm you sister, Percy please don't do this." He didn't reply. She was trembling in fear, if she ever needed help it was right now.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco was sitting in Charms class, waiting, he need to leave at the right time, he couldn't leave to early or he could be caught and not to late or he wouldn't ever find them. The time of the clocked ticked by, Draco couldn't concentrate of his lesson, he was worried sick, he hoped that she would still be ok. Finally the time was right he raised his hand.  
  
"Professor, Professor." Draco said anxiously.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, what is it this time?" said Professor Flickwick.  
  
"Umm Professor, my stomach hurts." Draco lied.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy what do you want me to do about it?" Flickwick said, he was now quite annoyed that Draco was interrupting his lesson.  
  
"Could I go and see Madame Pomfrey?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Oh come now, I'm sure it's not that bad, I think it can wait till the end of class." Flickwick answered. Draco made a fake groan. "Oh well, Mr. Malfoy, you may go, but come and see me tomorrow to pick up the work you will miss." Draco nodded and headed out the door. Draco wasn't going to the hospital wing, he was going to find Ginny, he needed to, he had promised. Now, the only question was where to look. He headed down the left hallway, walking quickly. The only noise he heared was the scraping of his shoes against the floor.  
  
~~~  
  
"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Ginny said screaming. She was pulling, trying to free herself from his grip on her arm, but it was no use. Percy wasn't listening to her. He starting leading and half dragging her down the hallways. "I said let go!" Percy loosened his grip.  
  
"Now, shut up will you." Percy said coldly  
  
"No Percy, you have to stop all this you're a better person than this, Percy you have to listen to me." Ginny whispered, her heart was racing, she didn't feel well, she felt faint, she was crying, she robes were covered in tears, making them horribly wet. She had to keep trying, she thought, she had to, it was the only way. In her fear she remember the promise Draco had made.  
  
^~^Flashback^~^ "Draco, I'm scared, I'd never ever seen Percy act that way before, and what he did to me." she broke down in tears yet again before she finished.  
  
"I know Ginny, I know you don't have to tell me." Draco said calmly "It will never happen again I promise" ^~^Flashback^~^  
  
"Draco, Draco" she screamed "Draco, I'm here Help me help me." She tried once more to free herself, to escape to run away, but her effort was useless. She fell to the floor, she was too weak to do anything, too tired to even try. 'It was over', she thought, 'he had won'.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco was searching the hall, he couldn't think where else to look. He turned down another corridor, he wouldn't give up until he found her. Then he heard it, the faint voice of Ginny calling his name. His heart pounded. She was close, maybe just down this hallway. He started to run, faster and faster until he reached the end of the corridor. The sight took his breath away there was Ginny, lying almost passed out on the floor, and Percy lying beside her, lustfully undoing her robes. Ginny was whimpering and shaking, but she was to faint to do anything. He saw this happen once. There was no way Draco would let it happen again.  
  
~~~  
  
She saw him through blurred eyes. He had come, she would be safe. She felt faint, dizzy, tired, she felt unable to move any part of her body. She wanted to shake free of Percy and run into Draco's arms but, she couldn't. Her head pounded, she couldn't think. Everything went black.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco saw her pass out on the cold stone floor. He saw as she lay there helpless once again, now was his chance, now he had to do something. Draco looked around the dark corridor lit only by a burning torch, he saw a metal sculpture resting on the table, careful Draco picked it up. He almost dropped it as it was surprisingly heavy, but managed to grasp it firmly.  
  
"Hey Percy, over here." he shouted  
  
"Well, well isn't it Draco Malfoy the schools biggest pest" Percy sneered, standing up and turning toward Draco. Now was Draco's chance, he threw the Metal sculpture as hard at he could at Percy's head. It missed him landing feet short of his target. 'Damn.' thought Draco, he searched around for something else to throw, but there was nothing except the torch. Draco was thinking of throwing that when he tripped over something on the floor. He looked down. A rock, there was a rock of the floor. Draco didn't have time to think, Percy was advancing on him. Draco picked up the rock and threw it with all his might at Percy. It hit him dead center in the middle of his forehead, causing Percy to collapse on the floor. Draco stood there for a few seconds collecting himself, and sorting out what just happened.  
  
Slowly he made his way over to Ginny. She was pale as paper, freezing cold and her breathing was shallow. Carefully, Draco lifted her up and lay her over his shoulder. He decided it would be best to take her to his dorm, and with that thought he headed back to the Slytherin Common Rooms.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I like it though I would have hoped I could have written it a little better, but I guess that's the way life goes. I would just like to say thanks to all my reviewers and my wonderful beta Cat! Thank you so much Cat, my fics would be well, you know, horrid with out your editing. You know you a bad editor when you make mistakes in you're A/N *L* that would be me anyways, so ends Chapter 3! Onward to Chapter 4: Confessions of True Love! 


	4. Confessions of True Love

The Stars and The Night Sky- Chapter 4: Confessions of True Love  
  
Disclaimer: Thank J.K Rowling for her wonderful ideas, we all love Harry Potter! Maybe even a little too much!  
  
Pairings: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Cho, Hermione/Ron and some random ones that only come up a few times.  
  
Chapter Summary: Ginny was rescued by Draco, what will happen when Draco and Ginny finally have a chance to speak.  
  
***  
  
Draco wandered through the damp and musty dungeons. Water dripped down from the ceiling dampening his robes. Ginny was lying passed out over Draco's shoulder. She was as pale as a December moon and as cold as ice. Draco was worried; he wanted to get Ginny back to his dormitory as soon as possible. He wanted so badly to wrap her in blankets, take care of her, hug her, kiss her, show her how much he loved her.  
  
Draco turned the corner and stopped in front of the Slytherin common room entrance. It wasn't much to those who didn't know it was there. In fact it was just a stone sticking out of a stone wall, nothing that unusual. Draco placed his hand on the stone, it glowed a green and a serpent formed on the surface of the stone. "Demondancer" he whispered, suddenly the stone began to shake. Draco moved his hand. Magically a doorway formed in the solid stone, he walked inside. A hissing noise was heard as he entered. Draco looked up at the silver serpent banner hung on the wall, it would hiss every time someone entered or left the room. Draco glanced around the room, the green and silver couches and chairs were empty, there was no one is sight. Draco was relieved, everything would be easy as there was no one around to bother him.  
  
He turned to his left and began to climb the intricate woodwork on the oak staircase. After climbing two flights he turned to his left again and opened an oak door with more carved woodwork on it. He opened the door, to find it empty, as he expected. Draco walked over to his bed on the far right hand corner of the room, and carefully place Ginny down on the bed. He took off her shoes and pulled the black sheets and green comforter over her. Draco went back to the door and locked it, he would think up some excuse to keep the guys out later. Draco moved back towards the bed and sat down in his oak chair just beside the bed. There he sat looking at her, staring at her, taking in her beauty. After sometime he stood up and waked over to her. Slowly he leaned over and lightly kissed her on the forehead, "I love you Ginny" he whispered softy.  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny's head was spinning, she tried to remember what happened, where she was. She struggled to remember, to reawaken the horror of her near past.  
  
^~^Flashback^~^ She saw him through blurred eyes. He had come, she would be safe. She felt faint, dizzy, tired, she felt unable to move any part of her body. She wanted to shake free of Percy and run into Draco's arms but, she couldn't. Her head pounded, she couldn't think. Everything went black. ^~^Flashback^~^  
  
Ginny let out a small scream, kicked at her covers, Shook and shivered. She opened her eyes sat up in the bed and scanned the room. 'Where was she? What was this place?' she thought 'Where was Percy? And what about Draco?' Suddenly she heard a door creak and she turned around to see Draco standing before her. Ginny was just about to start questioning him but before she had a chance to say anything Draco began speaking "So you're up are you?" he smiled, "I was worried." For a moment she forgot about her questions. Ginny was glad to see Draco, she knew it must mean that Percy wasn't anywhere near here, 'where ever here was' she thought. She remembered her questions.  
  
"Where's Percy? Where am I? How did I get here? What happened?" Ginny blurted out quickly.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco gave a startled look. 'She has a lot of questions.' he thought. He moved over towards her bed and sat down on the end. "Well to answer all your questions it would be just as well to tell you the whole story." With this Draco starting explaining everything to her.  
  
" It all started with a note from my father." He began. "He warned me that Percy was coming. I tried to warn you before your Transfiguration class this afternoon, but Potter came along and I didn't want him to get suspicious. I faked being sick to get out of charms and went looking for you. When I found you, you were almost passed out on the floor. When Percy discovered I was there he came after me. Luckily, I managed to throw some stuff at him and knock him out. Then I brought you back here to the Slytherin common room." Draco finished. "And that's about it."  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny looked shocked. "Oh," she said flopping back down on her bed she was speechless, she had no idea that Draco had gone to that much trouble just to save her from her own brother. She wanted to break down and cry and never stop she was so upset at what had happened. But at the same time she wanted to thank Draco. No, she wanted to do more then just thank him, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him. But she couldn't. 'He could never possibly love me,' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when Draco moved closer towards the front of the bed and took her hand in his.  
  
"I know you have been through a lot today, and I don't want to force you to talk about anything right now if you don't want to. I'll leave you alone to think things through. There's just one thing that I have to show you." He reached up and pulling a small book off of his shelf. He reached over and handed it to her.  
  
"My Diary," was all she was able to say before blushing profoundly. "You didn't read it did you?" she questioned  
  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Draco said smiling "Open it". She opened the cover. 'There's my entry.' she thought. She turned over to the next a page. There was a message written in small green script. She looked up at Draco, he was blushing too. "Go on." he urged her. She looked back down at the writing and started to read.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Before I knew you, I would never have every thought what I do now. Your such an amazing person, so kind and caring. Your gorgeous, your fair skin matches perfectly with your ruby coloured hair. My feelings for you have never been so strong. I want to hold you, touch you, make sure you're not just a dream. Ginny, you may not realize this but I am hopelessly in love with you. Always Yours,  
  
-Draco  
  
Ginny closed the diary. She was speechless yet again. She looked up at Draco, who now looked rather anxious. Suddenly a smile spread over her face. "Draco," she said simply, "before I only thought I was in love with you, but now I know I truly am in love with you." She smiled at him and Draco smiled back.  
  
***  
  
A/N: And so the chapter ends. No real comments for this one. I thought it was sweet. I'm sorry it took so long, I've been really busy! Thank you all for reviewing! Reviews=Good! My betas, the lovely, beautiful, and talented Ash and Cat, *L* I've really kept you waiting a long time. I'm so sorry! And now comes Chapter 5. I haven't titled it yet but I will later! 


	5. The 'Secret' Meeting

The Stars and The Night Sky- Chapter 5: The 'Secret' Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: Nothings mine, except for the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling! Yay go her!  
  
Pairing: Ginny/Draco is the main one there are a few others but they only come up a few times.  
  
Chapter Summary: What will happen when Hermione discovers something, that two people would rather have kept a secret.  
  
***  
  
Three days later at breakfast Ginny was enjoying her oatmeal when the screeching of owls announced the arrival of the morning's post. She continued eating her oatmeal, she wasn't expected any mail. In fact she rarely expected mail because she just didn't get any. The last time she had gotten post was at Christmas time, when she had received a Christmas card from Bill. Ginny picked up a piece of toast, but dropped it suddenly. A pitch black falcon was nibbling at her scrabbled eggs; a small piece of parchment was tired to its leg with a bit of green ribbon. 'Mail' she thought 'Someone sent me mail' she looked down at the parchment with complete amazement before removing the letter from the birds leg. She slipped the piece of ribbon into her pocket and unrolled the letter. She looked down at the small green script, which she clearly identified as Draco's writing and began reading.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Meet me outside the Great Hall tonight at 12:00 midnight, for I really want to talk with you.  
  
-With Love..  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny gasped and quickly folded the note and stuffed it in her pocket, before Hermione had been able to discover who it was from. "How dare you read my letters!" Ginny was angry "You didn't read it did you because if you did."  
  
"No, I didn't read any of it" Hermione lied "I was just surprised to see you had received a letter. So who's it from?" Hermione tried to ask casually. She hoped she might be able to find out who this mysterious person was.  
  
"Erm no one" Ginny answered  
  
"It can't have been from no one? Come on who's it from?" Hermione asked inquisitively.  
  
"Well, erm, it's from my pen pal Lorie who, erm lives in Scotland, she was asking about my plans for the summer." Ginny invented. Hermione gave her a puzzled look; she knew Ginny wasn't telling the truth but it was obvious she wasn't going to tell who it really was from. Hermione thought to herself 'Now I'm just going to have to find out the hard way'.  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny was suspicious, Hermione knew something. Ginny hoped she wasn't lying when she said she didn't read the note. Ginny nibbled at her toast, 'I'm going to have to take extra precautions when leaving to meet Draco tonight.' she thought to herself. She finished her toast, picked up her bag and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
The day passed slowly for Ginny, but finally it was at an end. She sat down on a chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room and turned her attention to the game of wizard's chess Ron and Harry were playing. "You're trapped, there no way out, I've won!" Ron told Harry, happily.  
  
"Not true! I'll just move my knight here and..." Harry answered.  
  
"Nooo!" Ron screamed, "Don't do that!"  
  
"And why not?" Harry questioned, laughing.  
  
"Because you'll win." Ron said  
  
"Exactly." said Harry, "That's the idea."  
  
Ginny laughed quietly to herself. 'Ron and Harry are always arguing over wizards chess.' she thought. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out the note from Draco. 'It says 12:00 midnight.' she reminded herself. She turned and looked up at the old oak clock on the wall it read 11:03. Ginny glanced around the common room it was still quite crowed but she knew it would empty soon. She decided it would be best for her to head up to her room and pretend to sleep.  
  
Ginny's watch beeped at 11:45. Ginny rolled over in her bed, 'What a clever and slightly annoying muggle invention.' Ginny thought to herself. She quickly got out of bed and opened up her trunk. She slipped her bright red sweater over her nightdress and grabbed her lantern from under her bed. Silently she crept across the room and out through the door. She tip-toed down the stairs and across the now empty common room. She swung open the portrait of the Fat Lady and quickly looked back to see no one was following her. She didn't see anyone so she turned and walked out of the room. What Ginny didn't see was Hermione standing at the top of the stairs, her jacket on and her flashlight in her hand.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco paced nervously, he hadn't even checked at breakfast if she had gotten his message or not. 'The longer I stay here the more likely I am to get caught.' he thought, 'but I haven't been waiting that long, besides it can't be past 12:00.' His thoughts were interrupted by the light of a lantern coming towards him. Draco held his breath, 'Please be Ginny and not Filtch.' he hoped. As the light came closer he could see that the person holding the lantern was Ginny. He let out a sigh of relief. He walked towards her, into the light. Ginny greeted him with a smile. "Follow me." he whispered. He led Ginny through a set of green oak doors out into the night. Outside the moon was clearly visible, and the stars speckled the night's sky. Draco took Ginny by the hand and led her to a nearby bench. They both took a seat, and Ginny blew out the light in her lantern, the only light now was the stars and the moon.  
  
"Ginny, I'm so glad you came." he said. "I haven't been able to talk to you in a while. So how are things?"  
  
"I have something to tell you." she said  
  
"Ok." He answered.  
  
"It's Hermione I think she knows."  
  
"Knows what?" Draco questioned  
  
"Knows about us, I caught her reading your note."  
  
"Oh." Draco looked surprised, "Well I'm sure it will all work out ok."  
  
"Let's hope so, because I don't want to lose Hermione as a friend." Ginny said.  
  
"Hmm," Draco said thinking.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well I was just thinking how long we're going to wait to tell everyone, I mean we can't keep our love a secret for to long."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." Ginny said. There was silence. Draco moved towards her and lightly placed a kiss on her lips. Ginny was surprised, she shivered, haunted by the memories of Percy. Draco didn't stop there; he leaned forward, deepening the kiss. It was too much for her. She pulled away from his touch. She looked away from him, she was embarrassed. "I'm sorry" she said "it's just." her voice faded off.  
  
"No it's not your fault." He said blushing, "I should have known, it was wrong of me to do what I did." He paused, then continued "It's just I couldn't help myself, my feelings for you are so strong, Ginny I want you so badly but." There was silence no one spoke.  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny's mind was racing, she was stuck. She wanted to Kiss Draco, touch him, but the memories of Percy filed her head. Memories she wished to forget, but she couldn't. She turned back to look at Draco, he was just an outline in the dark. Her heart raced, she loved him, she wanted his touch. No, she needed his touch. She wanted to feel his arms around her, his lips resting on hers. Her memories and thoughts of Percy burned strong within her, she felt fear, but she didn't know why, 'This isn't Percy, it's Draco.' she thought to herself. Her head was spinning, she didn't know what to do. She wanted Draco, but she was scared. 'I'm scared of the past,' she thought to herself, 'but the past doesn't matter, the past will never happen again.' With this thought in her mind she let her emotions take control, she leaned over and gently kissed Draco on the lips.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco was taken aback, he was not quite sure what to do, or rather what Ginny wanted. Ginny put her arms around Draco and deepened the kiss. Draco understood then. He ran his fingers through her hair, and pulling her closer to him. Draco was enjoying himself; his heart was no longer paining him, instead it was racing in his excitement. Draco ran his hands wildly over her body accustoming himself with the many delights of her gentle frame. When he felt a teardrop fall on his cheek. He pulled away. Ginny was crying. "I'm so sorry." she apologized, tears falling from her eyes, "It's not your fault, I just can't forget."  
  
"I know, it's alright, I understand, and I believe you should take some time to think things through, and sort out the confusion in your head. That's why I think it's best if I leave you to think things over." With that Draco kissed Ginny on the cheek, stood up and walked off into the shadows of the night.  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny sat of the bench thinking, trying to sort out the many things on her mind. Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her; she turned around to see Hermione. She gasped, "Hermione!" she cried. There was silence as the two stared each other in horror. "Y-you lied to me."  
  
"I was curious, I'm your friend, and you shouldn't have to hide anything from me." Hermione answered, "You can't possibly love him can you? After all the mean stuff he's said and done to you." There was more silence between them.  
  
"What if I do love him! What's it to you? It's none of your business anyways!"  
  
"It is my business Ginny, because I'm your friend." Hermione said. Ginny didn't have anything else to say. She picked up her lantern and walked away.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Aww, okies lots to answer. Just in case you were wondering Hermione has a flashlight rather then a lantern because her parents are muggles so of course she would own lots of cool muggle stuff, that Ginny wouldn't have. Just a note, this chapter took me forever and a day to write, I just wasn't happy with it etc. Yay for reviews! Cat sorry I kept your waiting do long, but I made lots of mistakes just for you! I think I'm going to answer the questions in my reviews in my A/N from now on so here we go all the answers to your wonderful reviews,  
  
Uglinessrox55: Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews!  
  
Twoc2bcool: I'm sorry I didn't include that part..aww now I feel guilty, but don't worry you will find out sometime how she got out. *nods* Thanks tons for all your nice comments!  
  
Sedated-1: Aww that would be freaky..I have an annoying sister, so yeah. Don't worry there no more evil Percy scenes. 


	6. When Secrets are no Longer Secret

The Stars and The Night Sky- Chapter 6: When Secrets are no Longer Secret  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, except for the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling! Yay! She's great!  
  
Pairing: Ginny/Draco is the main one there are a few others but they only come up a few times.  
  
Chapter Summary: Ginny accidentally lets something slip that she didn't mean to. Secrets get muddled up and when things get confusing people aren't sure what to think.  
  
***  
  
Ginny flopped down on her bed with a sigh. 'Things are so difficult.' She said 'Who knew love could cause so many problems. Is love really worth losing your best friends over?' She questioned. 'Last year I would have said no, but for once in my life, I'm in love, not just a crush. No, more than that,' she told herself, 'and now choosing a best friend over loves isn't something I could easily do anymore.' She sighed. 'I'm just going to have to think this over a bit more. There has to be someway to solve this.' The clock struck 1:00. 'Lunch will be almost finished, and the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw should be starting soon." She decided that it would be best to go and grab some food before the match. She jumped off her bed and hurried off to the great hall.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione was shocked it could be. Draco and Ginny, together? She shook her head. It couldn't be true, or could it? She sighed, 'I don't know what to think. Should I keep it a secret, or tell Harry and Ron about it?' She thought. 'But keeping secrets is so hard, especially from friends.' She took a sip of her pumpkin juice. 'What if Draco's just using her, what if Draco plans to hurt her?' The thought worried her. 'Maybe it would be best to tell the others after all. Who knows, maybe they'll know what to do.' She considered, but she didn't have long to think as her thoughts her interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Were going to watch the match 'Mione." Said Ron as he and Harry stood up from the table. "You coming?"  
  
"Oh, I'll just be a few minutes, I'm going to finish my breakfast and then I'll be right down." She said. She figured she would have another try at talking to Ginny. She glanced over at Ginny. She was sitting at the other end of the table talking to Neville about Mandrakes. Finishing her last bite of toast and drinking the rest of her pumpkin juice, Hermione stood up and walked over to Ginny and Neville. "Ginny," Hermione began as Ginny turned around to face her. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Well, I don't want to talk right now." Ginny said angrily, but seeing the confused look on Neville's face she added quickly, "I'm busy." Hermione glared at her.  
  
"We have to talk now." Hermione exclaimed  
  
"No, I don't want to talk to you." Ginny whined.  
  
"Well that's beyond the point." Hermione answered angrily.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled, surprisingly Ginny did to. There was no one left in the room anymore, all the tables were empty except for the Gryffindor table where Ginny and Hermione were. Even Neville had gone off to watch the match.  
  
"About last night, look I'm really sorry, its just I was." Hermione began, but Ginny cut her off.  
  
"Sorry? Your sorry? You were spying on me!" Ginny exclaimed her anger quickly rising.  
  
"I wasn't spying, I was just."  
  
"Ok then, if you weren't spying what were you doing?"  
  
"I was checking on you."  
  
"Checking on me! I'm 15, I think I can do things with out people checking on me! You don't think I get enough checking on from my family. I'm the youngest, the baby, you don't think I get enough checking on?!" Ginny said now furious.  
  
"Well it's not that its just.I mean Draco?! Ginny he's never liked you, your family, me or Harry. He's a Slytherin for God's sake. Don't you think he's using you or something? I mean were talking about Draco Malfoy." Hermione said quickly, determined not to let Ginny cut her off.  
  
~~~ "USING ME!" Ginny screamed. She was deeply insulted. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DRACO DID TO HELP ME!"  
  
"Ginny, calm down. I'm sorry, It's just I don't know the whole story or even part of it, if I did I might be able to understand better." Hermione said carefully.  
  
"Understand better? You will never understand what I've been through." She paused thinking. "Rape is never something you will ever understand." Ginny whispered. Quickly she put her hands over her mouth. 'I shouldn't of said that.' she thought, glancing over to see what Hermione's reaction was. Hermione had a look of complete shock on her face. 'Oh dear, what have I done?' Ginny thought. She didn't know what to say to Hermione. In fact she didn't want to talk to Hermione. She stood up from the table and started to walk away.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione was shocked. 'What was Ginny telling her? Had Ginny been raped?' The thought itself gave Hermione a pit in her stomach. 'But who?' Thought Hermione. 'What kind of person would do that?' and suddenly it came to her "Draco Malfoy. Ginny had mentioned him...' she quickly turned around to look, but realized she was halfway across the room.  
  
"Ginny!" She called running after her. Ginny kept on walking not even bothering to turn around. "Ginny!" Hermione called again, but this time Hermione knew Ginny wasn't going to answer. She stopped running and watched Ginny step out of the Great Hall. "Ginny," Hermione called one last time. "Were you..." she paused, "Ginny, w-were you raped by Draco?" she said stumbling over the words in a state of worry, shock and desperation. Hermione stood there for a few minutes in complete bewilderment. Ginny didn't answer but Hermione knew she had heard her. Hermione sat down on a bench. 'I have to tell Harry and Ron.' She thought. 'We have to do something. We have to find out the truth.'  
  
~~~  
  
"Harry!" called Hermione, "Ron!" Both heads turned. "I have something really important to tell you." She said panting as she had just run all the way to the quidditch pitch, and was very much out of breath.  
  
"Make it quick 'Mione, Hufflepuff just scored and now Ravenclaw is only leading by 10 points."  
  
"Ron," Hermione snapped at him, "I'm serious, I think Ginny is in trouble."  
  
"Ginny, in trouble, come off it, since when has Ginny ever been in trouble?" Said Ron turning back to watch the match.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said again, very slowly in a fait whisper. "I think Ginny has been raped by Draco Malfoy." Ron's month fell open in shock. Nothing Hermione had said would have prepared him for this.  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny flipped over to a new page in her diary, took out a new quill and some black ink. She carefully unscrewed the top of the ink bottle and dipped the quill into the containers inky blackness. She rolled the quill between her fingers, letting her mind drift and the ink splattering onto her fingers. She slowly removed the quill from the bottle, causing drops of ink to drip onto the paper. Gripping the quill tightly she began the long process of scribbling down her many thoughts.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Just when I thought things were getting better they have now become even worse then they were before. Hermione now thinks Draco raped me, and I can guarantee that she's going to tell Ron and Harry. That's not even the worst of my problems. The thing is I have all this problem and I don't have a solution to any of them. I wonder if I wrote out my problems as one big arithmetic puzzle, might I be able to find out the solution faster. Well her goes nothing. R+ape+UL -FriendsX + (a.dairy) + rumors3 + Draco% + BP= A Solution?  
  
-Ginny  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well this chapter is pretty simple, but rather important. It seems Hermione shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly especially when the conclusion isn't true. Oh well, we will see what happens. I love this chappie it's got so good dialogue in it which I personally love. But that's just my opinion! Thank you everyone for Reviewing! 


End file.
